onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
SBS Volume 34
* D''' (Dokusha means Reader) * '''O (Oda) Chapter 317, Page 30 D: Robin says, "Sorry to do this when you've been waiting in line first thing this morning to start the SBS, but... Don't you think you ought to atone for insulting my Cinco Fleurs in Volume 32? What a terrible thing you did... You're a naughty child that must be punished. SEIS FLEURS... CLUTCH! (Crack!) CIEN FLEURS... DELPHINIUM! Fufufu... Now then, shall we begin the SBS?" '-by Anonymous Hope-' O: Ugh...! I'm sorry... I won't ever... call it... Chinko (penis) Fleurs aga... (Collapse!) D: I was shocked when I saw how clearly ripped Luffy's abs are. Do you have ripped abs like Luffy, Oda-sensei? '-P.N. Handaccho-' O: Why, of course I do. Seriously like, when I take my shirt off... it's just insane. You wouldn't really think so, normally, but look at when I slouch forward... See? There are three separate areas on my stomach, clear as day. What? Those are stomach folds? What are those? What are you talking about?! Look at my tummy! Look! (Blob!) Look! (Blob!) D: Doesn't anyone on Luffy's crew fall in love? Will there never be a tale of on-board romance? (Sanji is an exception in this case) I'm just wondering. '-From Naoko-' O: But they do... They're all in love... WITH ADVENTURE. (← good one) Chapter 318, Page 50 D: Oda-sensei!! I have a question. What is... a "believing heart"? ''' '''O: Good question. The answer to this is something you'll have to find yourself. It'd be easy for me to answer you myself (← doesn't know), but it's important for you to find the answer on your own by living life and eventually running up against it! (← has no clue) D: Hello, I always read and enjoy your manga. To get to the question, Sanji sometimes says something about a "Brother Soul", but what kind of soul is it exactly? Is it tasty? '-From ordinary citizen-' O: It tastes like umeboshi. Now, what kind of soul is it? It's a "Hey yo! Ain't I the shiznit?!" "Hell yeah, brother, you're slick!" "What the hell? No, YOU'RE slick, punk!!" "Yeah, I'm No. 1 in this town!" "Wahahaha"- kind of soul. D: Oda-sensei hello! I have one question. When Tubifex's Super Sparrow Tweetums eats food, does it grow teeth, like the Super Spot-billed Duck Karoo? It was so cute, I was drawn to it instantly. I want to know more about Tweetums. By then! (P.S. I hope more of these Super animals continue to show up!) '-P.N. Super Octopus-' O: Yes, it has teeth. Its favorite foods are Super Worms, Super Sharks, and Super Football-fish. Chapter 320, Page 90 D: (Even a weekling like me was able to turn into this in only THREE MINUTES!! Grand Line resident, T.C. I used to be treated like an idiot or a little kid, but after seeing an ad for rumble balls in a magazine and trying it out, I became like this!! Now I'm the center of attention!!) P.N. Jack Toshio O: Hey (laughs)!. The Rumble Ball is amazing! Why don't we all go out and buy some today?! D: On p. 80 of Volume 9, a man with a strange hairdo named Commodore Pudding Pudding (Purin Purin) of the 77th Marine Branch was introduced. Was he modeled on Purin Purin-chan from the 1981 anime, "Tales of Purin Purin"?? I've been wondering for ages. Please tell me. '-P.N. Kana-chan-' O: Wow, that takes me back. It wasn't really a model, just a vague memory. It's not as if I liked the show. It was a puppet show aimed at girls, featuring a princess named Purin Purin, right? I guess she got that name because she was a princess. My older sister liked the show, but all I could remember was, what a dumb name and hairstyle. I'm guessing you saw a rerun and noticed the similarity, Kana-chan. Thank you. They sure had a lot of weird puppet shows back then. (Purin Purin: Man, I can't even remember what she looked like now.) Chapter 323, Page 150 D: Hello, Oda-sensei. I have always enjoyed reading One Piece. Now forgive me for being so blunt, but I want to see Luffy try on all the wigs in the changing room on 2nd panel of p. 168 in Volume 33! Please, Oda-sensei!! Do it for me!! '-P.N. Naopi-' O: Oh yes, all those mysterious costumes. I left that one up to my staff member Y-san, since that's in his field of interest. He happens to be the father of one child who loves Sailor M**n very much. By the way, my workplace is a collection of freaks and weirdos. They all look pretty intimidating, don't they? D: In Volume 33, "Davy Back Fight!!" p. 152, what do peanuts have to do with "Peanuts Strategy"? '-P.N. Kissa-' O: I dunno... I tried using it in a sense like "coward". For fun. It's not like I'm making fun of peanuts or anything. Peanuts from Chiba are yummy. Chapter 325, Page 190 D: Would you care for some delicious green onion cakes? P.N. Green Onion Bear, Maria O: Awesome, green onion cakes! Wha? I can really have some? Mmnn! I can hardly describe this wonderful harmony brought out by the taste of green onions and cream... *munch* *munch* *munch* (Collapse!) *AMBULANCE SOUND BLARING* D: Odacchi, greetings! I've been harboring some doubts lately. In Chapter 277 of Volume 30, when Luffy is trying to escape from the giant anaconda, he opens up the snake's eyelids, but how can he do that when he's inside the eye? Please ask Luffy how he did that!! O: Yeah I know, that didn't make any sense. Luffy! Come here!! Luffy: What? What's the problem? There's nothing wrong about this. O: Yes there is! How do you raise the eyelid from inside the eyeball? And while we're on that subject, how can you be INSIDE the eyeball in the first place?! Luffy: It's all right, don't worry about it. Wasn't it funny? O: Yeah, I guess it was! That's the key. Luffy: Yep yep, ahahaha. O: Ahahahahaha... D: Oda-sensei, good afternoon. Try saying Nami's special attack "Tornado Tempo" (Torunēdo Tenpo) but insert "chi" instead of "te". If you don't say it, you can't end the SBS. O: That's TORNADO CHINPO. TORNAAADO CHINPO!! OK! See you next volume!! Oh, wait. Isn't this... sexual harassment? Hey... Was that... sexual harassment? (Note: "Chinpo" means "penis" in Japanese.) Site Navigation fr:SBS Tome 34